


First Date

by thelonglostmarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Hogsmeade, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonglostmarauder/pseuds/thelonglostmarauder
Summary: After years of dating in secret, Sirius and Remus finally have their first official date. It doesn’t end up being all that they hoped.





	First Date

“Come on Remus! We’ve been wanting to have our first official date for almost two years!” Sirius complained. 

“I know Sirius but I have a lot of work that’s due on Monday.” 

“That’s why they invented Sunday. It will only be a few hours in Hogsmeade. It’s perfect. James and Peter aren’t around so it’s just us.” Sirius sat down next to Remus and reached for his hands, “Please?” 

Remus couldn’t help but smile, “Okay.” 

Sirius jumped up, “Yes! Let’s go!” The couple grabbed their jackets and shoes and left for Hogsmeade. 

As soon as they stepped outside the common room, Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand. They both knew that it was risky and that their relationship wasn’t accepted by most people. But they also knew that they had people who would support them. When the couple passed McGonagall on their way out, they saw her smile at the pair. 

“So shall we go to the Three Broomsticks first?” Sirius asked. 

“Sounds great,” Remus replied. 

Halfway there, it began to snow. Nothing too heavy, but just enough so that in a few hours there would be a thin layer covering the ground. By the time they got to the Three Broomsticks, their hair and shoulders were wet. 

Remus and Sirius had little things that they would always do. For example, they always sat towards the back of the Three Broomsticks. They ordered butterbeers, and everything was going great. That is until they were approached by two Slytherins. 

“Well well well, what do we have here?” 

“What do you want Nott?” Sirius spat at him. 

He shrugged, “Just wanted to see what had become of the traitor. And it looks like he’s lost whatever dignity he had.” Nott and his friend laughed, “A Black in Gryffindor and a fairy? You’re destroying the Black name.”

Sirius smirked, “Guess I am.” And turned away from them. 

“Don't think you’re so above us. We were raised the same way.” 

Sirius drew his wand from under the table and pointed it towards Nott, “You know what I can do. Do you really want to provoke me?” 

“Fine. If that’s how you want to do it.” Nott took a few steps back, “I’ll see you later then.” 

“Was that really necessary?” Remus asked. 

Sirius put his wand away, “I just wanted them to leave. Come on, we should too. He’ll be back with at least three more of their gang and they’ll be pissed.” Remus and Sirius paid for their drinks and left, both knowing exactly where to go without asking, “I’m really sorry about this.” 

“It’s alright. You didn’t start it after all.” Remus said, trying to make him feel better. 

They continued to walk to the edge of Hogsmeade by the Shrieking Shack. No one ever went this close because of the rumors about it. But Remus and Sirius knew better. They usually sat on the log closest to the fence but it was covered in snow. Unexpectedly, Sirius took off his coat and laid it down for both of them. 

Remus smiled, “Such a gentleman.” 

Sirius shrugged, “I try.” 

“So how do you think the next game is gonna go? It’s against Ravenclaw right?” Remus asked.

“It is, and I’m not sure. The best seeker this year is on Ravenclaw and ours is new. She’s good, but she’s not as good as Ravenclaw’s. But James is the best chaser in Hogwarts so we’ll do alright.” 

“Don't forget Gryffindor also has the best beater in Hogwarts.” Remus knew Sirius was passionate about Quidditch, and always complimented him on it. It was true after all. Sirius placed his hand on Remus’ which was resting on the log. Even through their gloves, they could feel the warmth from each other’s hands. 

“Well, what do we have here?” Sirius and Remus tore away from each other upon hearing the voice. They turned around to see Nott from earlier, as well as Malfoy and a hand of other Slytherins. “It’s the little fairies.” The group laughed.

Sirius grew mad while Remus raised his eyebrows, “Is that supposed to be funny?” He said calmly.

The laughter died down as Malfoy walked closer to them so they were just inches apart, “No. You’re supposed to be ashamed. You know how wrong this is. And you.” He turned to Sirius, “You’re-”

“Yeah, yeah I know a disgrace. But there is one thing that I know for certain, and that is how wrong and twisted the Blacks are. I heard you’re marrying my cousin so I just wanted to say congratulations It’s the perfect fit for you!” 

Malfoy reached for his wand but Sirius was faster and punched him. Malfoy staggered backward, a hand covering his nose. The others that were with Malfoy grabbed their wands and shouted their own spells at Sirius and Remus. Remus knew what they were going to do, however, and cast a protective charm around them. 

Sirius smiled and looked towards his boyfriend, “I love you.” 

Remus blushed, “I know.” 

“How long can you hold this for?” 

“Another minute, maybe two if we’re lucky.” 

At that moment, James and Lily walk up towards them. 

“I guess we were lucky,” Sirius said smirking. 

“Hey!” James yelled as he approached the group, “I think you Slytherins are forgetting two very important things.” Remus dropped the shield as their attention changed.

Lily began speaking, “We are Head Boy and Head Girl.”

“And those are our best friends.” James finished. 

“We advise you all walk away before we report this to the Headmaster after taking away one hundred house points.” James turned to Lily never looking more proud. 

“You will all pay for this.” Malfoy snarled. 

“Threatening us are we?” James said, “Maybe we should see what your Head of House has to say about that.” 

Malfoy was about to say something before Lily raised her hand to silence them, “Anything you say will make it worse for yourselves. You should walk away with what little dignity you have left- if any.” 

The Slytherins scowled, knowing that she was right and walked back towards town. 

“How do you two manage to get yourselves in the worst situations imaginable,” James asked. 

“Well, it might have something to do with the fact that my former family hates me, and therefore anyone who has had the misfortune to meet them hates me as well.”

“Can’t you just walk away for once?” Lily questioned. 

“Not this time,” Remus said, “They were completely out of line.” 

James and Lily both wore the same shocked expression. In most cases, Remus was the one to pull Sirius away from dangerous situations. Then realization dawned on James.

“I swear if they said what I think they said-” 

“Relax James,” Sirius interrupted, “It’s over. Because thank Merlin the Head Girl and Boy just happen to be you two. It’s shocking don't you think? You’re still one of the biggest pranksters this school has ever seen.” 

“I’m still not sure why I was picked to be Head Boy,” James said confused. 

Quick as usual Lily responded, “No one’s sure.” James put a hand to chest and mocked being hurt, while the other three laughed. “Well we’re headed to the Broomsticks, would you like to join us?” 

“We just came from there, but thanks for the offer,” Sirius replied. 

“Alright but don’t forget we need to talk later,” James said. 

Sirius was confused for a moment, but then he realized what James was implying, “Definitely.” He said smiling.

“No.” Remus chimes in, “Don’t prank them.” 

“I firmly believe he can read our minds,” Sirius stated. 

“No you’re just predictable,” Lily replied for Remus. 

“Alright enough of this.” James said, linking his arm with Lily’s and beginning to walk, “I still believe we deserve a thank you!” He called over his shoulder. 

Sirius took Remus’ hand, “I think it’s about time to head back.” 

“Well, that certainly was an interesting first date,” Remus remarked. 

“Let’s not worry about it too much. There will plenty more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr- thelonglostmarauder


End file.
